


A Part of Something

by skyhillian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Asexual Reader, F/M, Female-bodied Reader, Intercrural Sex, Resultant Behaviors from Past Abuse, Squirting, basically me trying to work through some shit, its basically a shameless self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is asexual and is hoping that sex with Dan will be okay but it isn’t. She worries that he’ll reject her because she can’t give him what he wants, but he surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of Something

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to tag the behaviors thing, but it's basically the "but you want it so i should give it to you because YOU want it" thought process.

You and Danny had been dancing around each other for months by this point. Touches that lasted far too long, flirting that began as joking and then very much became serious, heated looks across rooms. You had made out a few times, never going farther than his glorious hands clutching at your tits through your shirt, even though the thought of going farther made your entire body flush with heat.

After trying to deny the absolutely ridiculous attraction between the two of you, you had finally given up and this was how you found yourself on your back on his bed while he teased one of your nipples with his teeth.

It didn’t feel _bad_ , necessarily, but it also wasn’t making you writhe and moan like so many other people did when their nipples were stimulated. Hoping to distract him from your lack of response, you ran your fingers through his wild curls and tugged just hard enough to pull a delicious sounding groan from him; you could feel it vibrate across your skin, and you whimpered at the sensation.

When he reached down to the front of your sweatpants, he paused and looked up at you. “Is this okay?” You wiggled a little bit, nervous. Trying to reassure you, he kissed the spot underneath your bellybutton softly. “If you’re unsure, that’s okay. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

And therein lay the problem. You _wanted_  to. You had had dreams about him filling you up and making you scream his name, had thought about it as you went to sleep and when you watched him perform. You could even feel the wetness between your legs.

“No, no, I want to,” you told him, reaching down and moving his hands to the front of your pants.

“Are you sure?” Curse him for being so fucking polite.

“Danny, please.” He kissed your stomach again and pulled your pants down, leaving you in nothing but your plain black undies. You heard his groan and you could feel your face flush pink. He pressed his nose against the crotch of your panties and his nose pressed against your clit. You yelped in surprise and pleasure. His glorious fingers hooked into the waistband and pulled them down slowly. When he had them off, he pressed them to his face again and to your surprise, you felt a wave of hot arousal roll through you. 

“Fuck, you smell divine,” he mumbled. His voice was deep and rough, and your toes curled at the sound of it. He laid down on his stomach and hiked your legs over his shoulders before spreading your thighs apart. You flushed and covered your face in embarrassment when he spread you apart and just _looked_  at you. “So pink.”

“Danny,” you whined. 

“Sorry,” he said, chuckling. “Pussy is just so beautiful.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I remember the first time I came face to face with one. I had that same reaction.” Dan groaned again and you shivered at the puff of hot air on your sensitive skin. 

“Girl, you’re gonna end this before it begins if you keep making me think about you eating someone out.” You opened your mouth to apologize but gasped instead when Dan ran his tongue up your slit. 

He sucked at your labia before darting the tip of his tongue in and out of you. Your fingers buried themselves in his hair and you tugged. His groan vibrated against your cunt and your hips rolled against his face. As he worked his tongue against you, he began to slip one of his fingers in. 

“Don’t,” you squeaked out, slightly panicked. He pulled back and looked up at you; his mouth and chin were shiny. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” 

Fuck, you were fucking this shit up. You didn’t want to scare him off which is one of the things you were worried most about.

“Can… Can you use your thumb, maybe and like, just go really shallow?”

Dan kissed your clit and slid his thumb through your slit. “Of course.”

His huge thumb pressed into you, just deep enough to get past his fingernail and you groaned. Against you, you felt his lips curl up in a smile. He worked you carefully, and after a few minutes you could feel your orgasm approaching. It was weird because you had never gotten an orgasm _from_  anyone before. It was strange not being in control of what was giving you pleasure. 

“Danny, I’m—fuck.” He hummed around your clit and a muscle in your upper lip twitched, and you knew that it would be a hard orgasm. Your breath caught when your orgasm hit and your body convulsed. Your heels dug into his back and you struggled to suck in a lungful of air. You were always a quiet one when you came, but this time an embarrassingly loud whine came from your throat.

When it finally subsided, Danny was kissing your pelvis and hips. “Damn, girl,” he said, grinning. You could feel your pulse in your pussy and you clenched your thighs. When he kissed you, you could taste yourself on his lips and you moaned. _Fuck_.

Hazy with the aftermath of your orgasm, you missed Dan shucking his boxers off and you only clued back into the situation when you heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper. You breathed deep, trying to calm your nerves. You really, really hoped that this would be fine.

“You okay?” Dan asked, regarding you carefully from where he was kneeling on the bed. “If you want to stop it’s okay.”

“No, no, keep going.” You hitched one leg over his hip for emphasis and his eyes darted over your face a few times before nodding and pushing the blunt head of his cock into you. You knew that he could feel your walls tighten around him when he paused. You urged him to keep going, and he slowly slid in until his bony hips pressed against the back of your thighs. 

It was uncomfortable and hurt quite a fair bit, actually. There was a very, very dull pleasure from the fullness of having his cock buried in you, but that was about it. It kind of stung, like the sensation you get when you attempt to finger yourself when you're not wet enough. He rocked his hips into you a few times, and the stinging sensation got worse and you winced. Quickly, he pulled out of you and sat back on his haunches.

The tickle at the back of your nose indicated that the tears were coming and you covered your face in shame. You crossed your legs and pulled your knees up to your chest. “I’m sorry,” you said quietly.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Danny said, rubbing his hand over your knee. You’re surprised when he doesn’t try to force your legs back apart. “What’s going on, baby?”

“I don’t… I don’t usually like sex,” you whispered. 

“Then why…?” Dan sounded confused but you still had your hands covering your face so you didn't have the chance to read his facial expression.

You took a deep breath, and it shuddered its way out of your chest. “I liked your tongue and I just… I hoped that I’d also like your cock because I fucking dream about it and think about it but I _can’t_ ,” you said. Dan’s hands encircled your wrists and you tensed, ready for them to be pinned over your head but instead he pulled your hands from your face and tugged on your wrists until you sat up. Between his legs you saw that his cock had gone soft.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay,” he said softly.

“But I can’t give you what you wanted,” you told him ashamedly. He cupped your face in his hands and kissed your forehead.

“Honey, honey, honey,” he murmured against your skin. “I don’t want anything from you that you’re not willing to give and that you’re not comfortable with doing.” 

“Like, like… I feel like I should be able to do this!” You surprised yourself at how angry you sounded. “I should be able to have sex with someone I want to have sex with and not have it hurt or be uncomfortable or just plain unpleasant! It feels like everyone around me is lying when they say that sex is this awesome fucking thing and I don’t get the chance to experience it.” You took a deep breath. “It’s not fair.”

“Baby, you _can’t_  do this and that doesn’t make you any less of a person. And, because you _don’t_  enjoy it, it doesn’t mean that you should make yourself uncomfortable or put yourself in a situation where you’re in pain just to please the other person.” His brow furrowed in agitation. “If your partner thinks that’s okay then they’re a fucking asshole.”

“But I want to be able to give them the pleasure that they deserve,” you told him.

“Their pleasure shouldn’t come at the cost of your comfort.” You went silent for a few minutes while Dan held you close. When you calmed down, you kissed Dan softly.

“Can… Can I still make you happy?”

“Not if it puts you in a place where you’re physically uncomfortable in any way,” he told you adamantly. 

“Do you have a vibrator, by chance?” you asked shyly. You didn’t really expect him to have one, but when he tugged open his bedside drawer and pulled out a curved dildo, shaped for prostate stimulation you were pleasantly surprised. It was similar looking to a g-spot vibrator. You squeezed your thighs together and whimpered. “Fuck.” You could imagine him using it and you decided quickly that that was something you would want to see in the future.

“I promise it’s completely clean,” he told you as he handed it to you. Before you had a chance to ask, he handed you a small tube of Astroglide as well.

He moaned deep in the back of his throat when you grabbed him by the hair and tugged him toward you so you could kiss him. His cock was already growing hard against your thigh. “Take off the condom,” you told him, and when he hesitated, you added, “I want you to fuck my thighs from behind. I’m also on birth control so we’re safe, just in case.” He slipped the condom off and tossed it over the side of the bed.

Your hips rocked against him and he moaned again. It was a beautiful noise that you wanted to have imprinted in your brain forever. When he was fully hard again, you rolled onto your side and squirted lube between your thighs. Dan’s fingers spread it around your thighs and over your pussy, pausing for a moment to rub circles over your clit. You whimpered and bit down on your lip. Dan pressed up against your back, wrapping his arm around you, resting underneath your tits. You grabbed the vibrator and nestled it against your clit before turning it on. 

A loud, shocked moan spilled from your lips and your hips jerked against the vibrator. Dan chuckled against your neck and whispered in your ear, “Oh, yeah, it’s really powerful.” You hooked your feet together to give extra leverage when you clenched your thighs, and you felt Dan’s cock slide between them. He swore loudly behind you. The vibration was wild as he began to thrust, and you knew that the vibration was affecting him, too. 

“Does that feel good?” you asked between gasps. Your hips were jerking against the vibrations and that muscle in your lip was beginning to twitch again.

“It feels fucking fantastic,” Dan told you with his face buried against your shoulder. “It’s so goddamn tight and the fucking vibrator…” His hot breath warmed your skin and his fingers clutched at your skin roughly. You knew you’d probably have bruises since you bruised like a goddamn ripe summer peach, and you loved the thought of having marks from Dan as a memento. “I’m close.”

“Me too.” Your hips were jerking of their own accord and you turned the vibrator up. Dan cried out and came across and between your thighs. You continued rocking against the toy and Dan surprised you by wrapping his hand around your thigh from underneath and hiking your leg up. He took over control of the vibrator and your hand, now free, scrabbled behind you until you could cup the back of his head. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you chanted as he moved the vibrator in circles over your clit. A moan that sounded more like a sob than anything else filled the room as you came, and your eyes rolled back. Your entire body twitched and before Dan had the chance to remove the toy from your clit, a second wave crashed over you and you came again. 

When you stopped convulsing, you realized just how wet your thighs and the duvet underneath you were. “Oh, God,” you said, breathless. “Did I pee?”

Danny kissed over your neck and traced lazy patterns over your hips. “You squirted,” he told you. Again, you could feel the throb of your pulse in your clit, and your hips were still jerking minutely at the sensation. “God, that was fucking incredible.” 

“I’m all gross now,” you complained. Dan chuckled. “Is that what sex is always like for you?”

“Not usually that good, but kind of, yeah,” he admitted. You smiled, weary.

“Thank you for helping me feel that, Danny.” He pressed more sweet kisses to your neck.

“You’re welcome, baby. Do you want me to draw a bath?”

“As long as you take it with me. I’m pretty sure I’ll drown if I do it myself,” you said with a sleepy giggle.

“Of course. Can’t let the beautiful lady drown, now, can I?” He slipped from the bed and you heard the water running in the bathroom. 

Even if it was the only time you ever had an experience with that, you were happy that, at least once, you got to be a part of what everyone else got to be a part of. 


End file.
